sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Atrix/Rozdział 1
Szłam do szkoły i po drodze znalazłam piękny pasek w zaroślach. Był taki ładny i w cale nie zniszczony, więc wyjęłam go z krzaków i założyłam. Pasował idealnie, ale był dość dziwny/. Nie wiem dlaczego. -*********************************************************************** Byłam w szkole, pierwsza lekcja przebiegła spokojnie. Jakieś 15 min. przed dzwonkiem, spojrzałam na chmurkę za oknem. Nagle wszystko wybielało i zobaczyłam Kastiela kłócącego się z Lysandrem, potem Rozalie, a później ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę. Wszystko znów było jak wcześniej, siedziałam w ławce wyprostowana, tylko trochę zdezorientowana... Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Lil: Co to do cholweki było?... No nic... Spakowałam się i wyszłam na korytarz, cisza i spokój. Lil: (Pewnie to tylko jakieś głupie przywidzenie.) Nagle podbiegła do mnie Roza i nic nie mówiąc, złapała mnie za ramię i zaciągnęła do piwnicy. Tak stał Kas i Lys, kłócący się o nie wiadomo co! Lil: Ale o co oni się biją? R: Lili, oni biją cię o ciebie! Lil: Co?(Chwila była już pierwsza część wię... Nagle poczułam ból z tyłu głowy i upadłam na wpół przytomna. ;To niesamowite... wizja się spełniła. Ej chwila... oni kłócili się o mnie! W tym czymś nic o tym nie było... Najwidoczniej wizje nie są w pełni dokładne. Co się dzieje? Robi się coraz jaśniej! Otwierałam powoli oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą Roze, i cztery białe ściany. Lil: Gdzie ja... Próbowałam się podnieść ale bez skutecznie. Kręciło mi się w głowie. R: Spokojnie. Jesteśmy u piguły. Lil: Co się stał-ło? R: Gdy powiedziałam ci, że biją się o ciebie, Amber zaszła cię od tyłu i walnęła deską. Lil: Aha...Ała mój łeb. R: Choć pomogę ci wstać i pójdziemy, akurat na czwartą lekcję. Rozalia pomogła mi wstać i wyszłyśmy z gabinetu. Zaczęłam trawić informację i zebrałam tylko 2 pytania. Byłyśmy już przy klasie gdy: Lil: Zaczekaj Roza. R: Co? Lil: Mam dwa pytania. R: Jakie? Lil: Po pierwsze- Naprawdę spałam półtora godziny? A po drugie- Dlaczego bili się akurat o mnie? R: Nie, ty spałaś 1 godzinę i 50 min. Bo od 5 min trwa 4 lekcja. A co do drugiego pytania, zapytaj się ich. Lili: Dobra, wchodzimy. Weszłyśmy do klasy i wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Nauczyciel zapytał się czy wszystko w porządku i oznajmił, że dyrektorka zawiesiła Amber na dwa tygodnie. Ucieszyłam się z tego powodu. Nagle z ławki wstał Alexy i podbiegł do mnie. Złapał mnie i zaczął się do mnie tulić. Alx: Ciesze się, że nic Ci nie jest. Po klasie przeszła fala uśmiechu. Alexy się mnie póścił i zapytał oburzony. Alx: Czy to takie dziwne, że się o nią martwiłem? Klasa przycichła, a Alexy odzyskał uśmiech. Nauczyciel poprosił nas abyśmy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Ja usiadłam w środkowym rzędzie w trzeciej ławce, a Roza ze mną. Przez całą lekcję nie moglam się skupić, myślalam tylko o tej dziwnej wizji. -***************Z punktu widzenia tajemniczego gościa**************- Stałem za oknem w krzakach i patrzyłem na blondwłosą dziewczynę z różowo-żółtymi oczami. TG: Nareszcie ktoś znalazł ten pas. Dziewczyna ma pierwszą wizje za sobą, ale Atrix* nie da jej spokoju... *Atrix- ten pasek, który założyła Lili. On nie jest z tego wymiaru i ma tajemną moc. I znów siedziałam tak w ławce, ale tym razem różnica była taka, że bolała mnie głowa. Su: (Pewnie to jakiś głupi przypadek... zastanówmy się co mi się dziwnego zdarzyło w tym tygodniu... ummmmmmm. Jedyną rzeczą jaką pamiętam to tylko ten dziwny pasek, ale pasek bez przesady.) Myślałam tak i myślałam, aż Rozalia pukła mnie w ramię i powiedziała mi że nauczyciel mnie o coś pyta. Nau: Lili! Dlaczego nie słuchasz na lekcji? Wstań! Na początku nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, wstałam, a potem zastosowałam patent nr.4. Lil: Przepraszam pana, ale jeszcze jestem w szoku po tym co się stało. + skrucha w oczach i smutna mina. Nau: Dobrze, ale uważaj. Wyjątkowo przymrurzę oko, ale postaraj się uważać na lekcji. Lil: Oczywiście! Usiadłam i zrobiłam minę nr.2 - skupiona i gotowa do nauki. Nauczyciel odwrócił się i znów zaczął coś tłumaczyć. Rozalia spojrzała na mnie z podziwem, a ja tylko wysłałam jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zaczęłam się pakować, nagle ktoś stanął przedemną. Podniosłam wzrok, to był Kas... Nie chciało mi się z nim gadać, więc wstałam, spojrzałam na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Na jego twrzy malowało się zdziwnienie, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć wyszłam z klasy z Rozalią. Lil: To co... Teraz tylko W-F. R: I do domu! Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec, planowałyśmy usiąść na ławce, ale siedział tam Lys z nim też nie chciało mi się gadać. Więc pociągnelam Rozalie do klubu ogrodników. R: Co? Lili, gdzie mnie ciągniesz, miałyśmy usiąść na ławce! Lil: Nie chce mi się gadać z Lysanderem. R: Ale, no dobra. Usiadłyśmy na trawce, ja wyjęłam kanapkę. Roza nie wzieła kanapki, więc podzieliłyśmy się moją na pół. Ale za to ja nie wzięłam picia, więc też musiałyśmy się podzielić. Miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Wyjawiłam to Rozalii, ale ona tylko się śmiała i mówiła, że to tylko jakieś ptaki czy króliki. Rozalia troche mnie uspokoiła, ale ciągle czułam, że czyjeś oczy się na nas patrzą. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy weszli do szatni. Dziś W-F dzieliliśmy z chłopakami, więc musiałam skrupulatnie unikać ich obu. Weszłam do sztni jako ostatnia, najpierw zmieniłam bluzkę teraz czas na spodnie. Zdjęłam je i założyłam moje spodenki do W-F'u. Potem próbowałam zdjąć pasek, ale się nie dało. Lil: Roza, pomóż mi zdjąć ten pas! Rozalia złapała za pas i ciągnęła z całych sił. Pasek zszedł z moich spodenek bardzo opornie, ale teraz przyczepił mi się do ciała. Amber: Co za kretynka, paska nie umie zdjąć. Zignorowałam ją i ciągle próbowałam go zdjąć. Lil: Gdzie jest zawleczka? R: Nie widze jej, jakby gdzieś zniknęła. Roza pociągnęła za ten pas, aż prawie się udało. Niestety gdy go odciągała, czułam jakby mi skóra odchodziła. Wkońcu postanowiłyśmy go zostawić i przykryć koszulką. (Bo wiecie ty był taki ozdobny pas do zwiącywania sukienek, a ponieważ Lili miała na sobie tunikę postanowiła go zawiązać kilka centymetrów nad pempkiem.) Wyszłyśmy z szatni znów jako ostatnie. Pan trener wyszedł i dał nam czas wolny, aż wróci. Roza wzięła piłkę i odbijała ją sobie, ja stanęłam przy oknach i stałam tak obarta bokiem do oknien i sali. Raz spoglądałam na bawiących się uczniów, a raz na miasto za oknami. W pewnej chwili znów poczułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Przeszły mnie ciarki, spojrzałam na krzak który się rusza... Chwila czy to? Wiewiórka... huhh. -**********Punkt widzenia tajemniczego gościa***********************- Znów stałem, ale tym razem nie sam. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w krzak obok mnie, jeszcze nie wiedziała, co ją czeka. TG: Jak myślisz za ile pas przejmie władze? ---: Na ile znam Atrix, zamkniętą w tym pasie to pewnie niedługo. TG: Ale zależ też jaką dziewczyna ma silną wolę. ---: I tak ulegnie. -****************Spowrotem Lili*************************- Stałam tak, postanowiłam dołączyć do Rozalii. Zanim się ruszyłam ktoś zatarasował mi przejście. -Co z tobą nie tak Lis? Lil: Idiota, jestem Lili. Dasz mi spokuj Kas? Kas: Dla mnie jesteś Lis. Lil: Aha... Lil: A ty dla mnie kretyn, słonko. Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam? Sama nie wiem.. To jakby samo mi się powiedziało-jakby inna osoba przezemnie mówiła. Kas: Co? Lil: To, daj mi przejść. Znowu to samo! Znowu nie mogę sama nic powiedzieć. Kas: Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Lil: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz daj mi przejść. ( Już jest dobrze!) Kas: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz mi odpowiedz. Przybliżył się niebezpiecznie, ale chyba nie odważy się mnie dotknąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy... Lil: Kas, prosze Cie, jak kolege... Przepuść mnie. Kas: A ja mówię ci, że dopuki nie odpowiesz nie puszcze cię. Próbowałam się jakoś mu wymknąć, ale jak przechylałam się w lewo to on też. Jak ja w prawo, on tak samo. Nagle wpadłam na dość prosty i łatwy plan- z pozoru. Przechyliłam się szyko na lewo i przyjełam pozycje jakbym miała skakać.On też się przechylił pozostawiając prawą stronę zupełnie wolną, więc szybko zmieniłam kierunek i wyskoczyłam z prawej strony. Odwróciłam się tylko i zobaczyłam za sobą zdziwioną minę Kasa.Ale już mnie to nie obchodziło, odwróciłam sie i pół truchtem przegiegłam obok okien- spojrzałam w stronę kosza. Kentin właśnie zaliczył piękny wsad, nagle Kas złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wszystko znów wybielało. Zobaczyłam korytarz z perspektywy jakiegoś dużego czegoś. Słyszałam jakieś głosy... Jeden głos, żeński. W tej samej chwili zobaczyłam Kasa w podartej koszuli siedzoncego przy szafkach. Spojrzał się w moją stronę i zaczął uciekać. To coś go goniło- wbiegł do łazienki i wyskoczył przez okno. Zrezygnowało i odwróciło się w strone lustra. Zobaczyłam tam... Nie... Nie... NIE! NAJPIERW TUTAJ!!!! POTEM CZYTAJ DALEJ!!!!!!!!!! W lustrze byłam ja, to znaczy potworna wersja mnie. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam głosy (Ilustracja powyżej) i znów wszystko wróciło do normy. Ken ciągle robił wsad... Co się dzieje? Wszystko staneło. Chwila! Znów ruszyło. Ken wylądował, a ja usłyszałam Kasa. Kas: Lili! Zaczekaj. Lil: Puść mnie. W tej chwili do sali wszedł trener. Oznajmił,że gramy w siatę, oczywiście chłopcy na dziewczyny. Rozstawił nas jak chciał... Kilka osób nie chciało grać więc składy były takie: 1.Lily 2.Violetta 3.Irys 4.Rozalia 5.Melania 6.Amber Przeciwko: 1.Kastiel 2.Alexy 3.Armin 4.Lysander 5.Nataniel 6.Kentin I w tych parach czyli 1-1, 2-2, 3-3... itp. Mieliśmy najpierw się porozciągać i poodbijać piłkę, a potem zaczniemy grać. Nie podobało mi się to... ponieważ Pan.Iskrzyk myśli, że jesteśmy mniej sprawne od chłopców i pozwala im nam "pomagać" np. Trzymają nas w talii- czasem wyżej, czasem niżej... A Kas|anowa to już w szczegulności! Ktoś tam się bił na dziedzińcu i Iskrzyk wyszedł, więc mieliśmy zacząć sami... Lil: Oh God Why? Nieszczęśliwie moje słowa usłyszał sam pan z mojej pary. Kas: Nie podoba ci się? Jeśli nie to trudno, mi tak. Lil: Wiem, że tobie tak. Ale mi nie... Jestem tu od 2 tygodni, a na W-F ćwicze 1 raz, a ty już się do mnie przystawiasz. Kas: Weź wyluzuj. Zakład? Lil: Jasne! Napewno Nate (Nejt) i Logan. Kas: A ja myślę, że Roxy (Roksi) i Kimiko o Nate'a. Lil: Ty naprawdę myślisz o takich sprawach? Kas: Nie zawsze. Np. Przy tobi... Lil: Daruj sobie. Zaczynamy już tą rozgrzewkę? Oczywiście W-F w tamtych tygodniach się nie odbył bo Iskrzyka nie było miesiąc. Ale no cóż- trzeba coś wymyślić/. Na początku troche patrzyłam na reszte, ale długo to nie potrwało bo Kas stanął przedemną i złapał mnie z obu stron w talii i kazał robić skłony w bok. Zrobiłam to jak mi kazał, co ja pies jestem? NIE! Nie jestem! Ale nie powiem Kas to pierwszy chłopak, który tak naprawdę zaczął ze mną flirtować. Co? Nie! Liliano Fionno Dasty, O_G_A_R! Lil: Dobra, już puść mnie. Kas: Dlaczego?! Lil: Bo... Bo... (Co by tu wymyślić? O już wiem!) Bo Amber(!!!) się zbiża. Powiedziałam to na tyle głośno, że Amber to usłyszała i faktycznie zaczęła się do nas zbliżać. Powoli stawała się coraz bardziej wkurzona, bo Kas ciągle trzymał mnie w bokach... Lol co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? Amb: Ty............ Lil: Co ja? Amb: Ty......... Lil: No, co ja?! Amb: Ty wredna idiotko! Zaczeła mnie popychać i wymyślać jakieś przezwiska, wkońcu tak się wachałam, że prawie upadłam. Popchnęła mnie jeszcze raz i tym razem upadłam. Leżałam dosłownie na środku sali gimnastycznej a, Amber nade mną stała. Lil: (God, co ja narobiłam? Kuva!! Mogłam to lepiej przemyśleć!) Mogłam to wytrzymać, ale Amber przegieła. Zebrała siły i mnie jeszcze kopnęła. To strasznie bolało, ale poczułam jakby coś się we mnie obudziło, skoczyłam ruchem "Spidermen'a" na równe nogi i krzyknęłam chyba z czerwonymi oczami od złości. Lil: ''DOSYĆ!!! '' Wyprostowałam ręke i szybko machnęłam ją po ukosie na znak tego co powiedziałam. W tej chwili coś czarnego podążyło za moją ręką i rozcięło Amber podkoszulek. Wszyscy patrzyli się najpierw na nią, potem na mnie. To było jednocześnie straszne i przerażające, a jednocześnie cudowne i oszałamiające, bo poczułam w sobię Moc. Roz: Co... Co to było? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem. Ale czuje się doskonale. Amb: Wha- Wha- Wha_ Aaaaaaa!!! Amber w towarzystwie świty weszła do szatni, w tej chwili wszedł Iskrzyk i oznajmił, że jesteśmy wcześniej woli i on musi jechać na komęde... Ciekawe co tym razem odwalili... Ale najlepsze było to, że wypuszczał nas 20 min. przed dzwonkiem, Yay! Przebierałam się powoli ciągle patrząc na ten pas, jak na zwykły pasek jest dosyć dziwny, ale nie mogę zbiżać się do Czarno-Kolorowych ubrań i zresztą do tych kolorowych też! Zakładałam bluzkę gdy pasek się sam obniżył... dostłownie teraz znajdował się centymetr lub półtora nad pempkiem, ale w spumie jak się nie zdejmie to jestem dość szczupła założę czarną bluzkę (Taką MiniBluz) i będzie nieźle. Skończyłyśmy i wyszłam z Rozalią pod ramię. Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec i znów miałyśmy plany, aby usiąść na ławce, ale znów tam siedział Lys. R: Rozumiem choć do klu... Lil: Nie. Ja muszę z nim pogadać. R: Spoko. Roza zwróciła się do Irys i Violetty, a ja do Lysandera. Podeszłam do ławki i bez słowa usiadłam obok niego. On spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem oka. Lys: Przepraszam. Lil: (Co? On chyba, przeprasza. Ale za co?) Eh... To ja powinnam przeprosić. Lys: Egh... Ja przepraszam za tą bójkę i za to... Dołożyłam mu palec do ust w geście "Cicho, teraz ja mówię.". Lil: To ja powinnam przeprosić, za to, że wcześniej tego nie wyjaśniłam i nie spostrzegłam się, że wam obu się podobam. Lekko odsunął mój palec. Lys: Chcesz coś wiecieć, Lili? Lil: Jasne. Przybliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i wyszeptał mało zrozumiałe dla "MNIE" słowa. Lys: Nie tylko nam. Odsunął się z powrotem i popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Byłam cała różowa. _************Punkt TG*********************- Widziałem wszystko co się stało, ale niestety mój wspólnik, został zabrany przez ludzi- czyli tą dyrektorkę i tego nadpobudliwego nauczyciela, ale i tak, zaraz się tu zjawi. Wystarczy tylko portal. TG: Egnikus Petrus*. Pojawił się portal, a z niego wyszedł mój wspólnik. --: I co, się dzieje teraz? TG: Dziewczyna użyła mocy, koleżanka ją zaatakowała w czasie, gdy ty się biłeś z tymi "Ludźmi" . --: Hhhhhh... Moc pasa. Atrix, ja nie wiem, czy Atrix będzie chciała opuścić tą dziweczyne. TG: Nie wiadomo. Tylko ona sama to wie. Ale widać, że podoba się kilku, istotą płuci przeciwnej. --: Jeśli, ona się zakocha, Atrix także. A do tego nie można dopuścić! -*********************Z powrotem Lili****************- Lil: Jak to? Lys: Tak po prostu. O nie... Lil: Co? Lys: Idzie twoja dobra koleżanka, Amber. Lil: Akurat ci się na żarty zebrało. -Egnikus Petrus*: Zaklęcie bramy czy portalu pomiędzy wybranymi osobnikami rasy ludzkiej/czy może ludzkopodobnej. On tylko się na mnie spojrzał i dał mi znak żebym patrzyła na jego palec. Trochę nim pomachał, a potem wskazał jakiejś miejsce/. Patrzyłam na co wskazuje-a tam Amber i Charlotte, przystawiające się do Kasa i Nata. A Li rozgląda się za Lysem... zaśmiałam się cicho. Lys: Śmiejesz się? Masz dobry humor, mimo tego co się stało. Lil: No. ---- Lys: O czym myślisz? Lil: Lysander, chyba podobasz się Li. Lys: Co? Stracił swoje maniery, zamiast "słucham" powiedział "co"... Łał! Lil: Pstro. Mówię, że Li na ciebie czeka. Chyba się jej podobasz. Spojrzał na mnie tak jakbym była bez serca. No wiecie... Lil: Ok! Rozumiem! Mam jej to powiedzieć? Lys: Nie, lepiej idź uratować Nataniela, bo Kastiel mu chyba nie pomaga. Lil: Dobry pomysł. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wstałam i już miałam odchodzić, ale napadła mnie dzika myśl. Pochyliłam się na tyle, że nasze twarze były na jednej wysokości. ocałowałam go w policzek i odeszłam... Chwila, dlaczego to zrobiłam? To mój przyjaciel nie powinnam mu robić nadziei... Nagle poczułam jakby miała szpilki w mózgownicy- zamroczyło mnie. Trzymałam się za głowę i upadłam na kolana. Usłyszałam głos, taki jak w wizji. :** Ty, moc uwolniłaś. Więc mnie też uwolnisz** Lil: Nie! Krzyknęłam, ciągle trzymając się za głowe. :** Jak to "Nie"? Znalazłaś mnie! I uwolnię się. Przez Ciebie...** Lil: Nie! Nie zgadzam się! :** Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Siły ci przybywa i możesz coś zniszczyć. Bo pas ma wielką moc... Z czasem mój głos nie będzie przyprawiał Ci bólu...** Po tym zdaniu głos znikł, a ja znów widziałam wszystko. Siedziałam na środku dziedzińca. Obok mnie klęczał Kastiel, a na ziemi siedział Nat i Lys. Nat: Lili, nic ci nie jest? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem, za bardzo, ale chyba nie. Lys: Jak chcesz przyciągnąć uwagę to potrafisz zaskoczyć. Pozostali czyli Kas, Nat, Charlotte i Li się na mnie dziwnie spojrzeli, a Amber prawie pękła ze śmiechu, nie wiem dlaczego. Lil: To nie był mój plan. Kas: Chciałaś tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę? Wystarczyło podejść i bym był twój. Spojrzałam się na niego. Lil: (Wat?) Aha... Który podbiegł do mnie pierwszy, gdy upadłam? Lys: Eeee... Ja, gdy zobaczyłem, że się chwiejesz, potem Kastiel, gdy krzyknęłaś, a na końcu Nat, bo Charlotte nie chciała go puścić. Lil: Ah, tak. Kastiel? Kas: Uhm... Podrapał się po tej swojej czuprynie. Nat: Ale, Wiesz, ja myślałem, że jesteś z Rozalią i... Kas: Daj sobie spokój i tak udawała. Aż mi się nie chciało wierzyć! Kastiel jest naprawdę idiotą. Lil: Jak bym udawała to bym sobie kolan nie zdarła i bym się do siebie nie darła. Lys: Ona ma rację. Lil: Dzięki. Ale i tak wszyscy się przejeliście i to było miłe z waszej strony. Kas siedzisz przedemną to pomóż mi wstać. Kas: Ok. Zanim zdążyłam, złapać Kasa za rękę żeby mi pomógł. Amber zaczęła się drzeć i upadła na ziemię to wyglądało komicznie. Zaraz po niej na ziemie rzuciły się także jej sługusy i też się darły jak ja. Lil: LoLz! Hahahha... Nat: Eeeee co się dzieje? Lys: Twoja siostra, próbuje takich zagrywek jak Liliana. Kas: Liliana... hahha. Lil: A daj se spokój, farbowany psychopato. Mina mu trochę zżedła. Powyzywaliśmy się jeszcze chwileczkę, a potem weszliśmy do szkoły. Dzień minął mi dość szybko... Zjadłam sama, bo ciotka wyjechała na 2 tygodnie, zostawiając mnie zupełnie samą. No cóż... Takie życie. Weszłam na górę do pokoju i włączyłam mój prywatny telewizor. Leciał serial "iCarly" więc postanowiłam obejrzeć wszystkie programy na tym Nickelodeonie- czy jakoś tak. Była 21.25, było już strasznie ciemno. Właśnie oglądam "Avatar: Legenda Aanga- Księga Wody(1)" i 'uczyłam' się magii wody. Ruszałam spokojnie rękami i zamknęłam oczy, aby się wczuć. Obracałam się i dalej machałam rękoma jak idiotka... Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk od strony okna, więc otworzyłam oczy i przeraziłam się. Za moimi rękami podążało coś podobnego to tego co przecieło koszulkę Amber, a na parapecie siedział jakiś koleś (no nie powiem całkiem ładny), ale i tak przerażający. Lil: Aaaaa! kim ty jesteś i co robisz w moim pokoju?!?! Machnęłam dłonią, a to coś poleciało za nią... Wpadałam na świtny pomysł. Zwróciłam, obie ręce w stronę intruza tak jak "Katara". To coś to mój pasek, łał! Teraz kończył się tuż przy gardle osobnika. --: Łał, spokojniej Atrix. Pas lekko się cofnął mimo to, że ja się nie ruszyłam. Lil: Atrix? Opuściłam obie ręce, pas z powrotem przyjął piewotną formę. Lil: Kim ty do cholery jesteś? --: Heh... Atrix to pas, no... Może inaczej. Osoba- dziewczyna zamknięta w nim. A ja? Ja jestem Marshall Lee Król Wampirów. Lil: Sekundkę... Wampirów? Jaja sobie robisz? Coś takiego jak wampir nie istniej... Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale stał teraz za mną i szeptał mi do ucha jakieś słowa, byłam sparaliżowana. Marsh: Nie istnieje powiadasz? Więc czemu tu stoję, a ty się mnie boisz? Odskoczyłam od niego i wydałam syczący dźwięk. Lil: Ja się ciebie nie boje! Jeśli jesteś tym za kogo się podaje co tu robisz?- syknęłam Marsh: Nic... A i zdziwisz się jeszcze bardziej! Nie jestem całkowitym wampirem... Moja matka to Królowa Demonów, a ojciec był 'człowiekiem'. Właśnie był-zmienili go w wampira, tak jak mnie. Lil: Ja jestem Lili. Ale... Marsh: Co Lis? Kolejny który mnie tak nazywa MASAKRA! Przekręciłam oczami i zwróciłam wzrok w jego kierunku. Aktualnie lewitował sobie jakgdyby nigdy nic i przeglądał mi bielizne, EJ! Lil: Zostaw to! Marsh: Hehe... Różowe? Masz czerwone? Podbiegłam do niego, zamknęłam szufladę z bielizną i stanęłam centralnie przed nim. Lil: Sio!- powiedziałam stanowczo. Marsh: Bo co mi zrobisz? Zachowuje się jak Kastiel, normalnie klon... tylko ładniejszy. -** Ej, on jest mój!** Zdziwiłam się potwornie, słysze ją jak drugiego człowieka i... i mnie to nie boli! Mniemany Marshall zachcichotał. Marsh: Atrix, nie bądź zazdrosna. Lil: Słyszysz ją?! - spytałam zdziwiona. Marsh: Jasne, że nie... Wnosze to po twojej minie. Lil: Aha. A teraz mogę z nią rozmawiać czy coś? Marsh: Nie wiem. To nie moja sprawa, o czym będziecie gadać. Jak w morde strzelił za przeproszeniem... To jest kopia Kasa. -** Będziesz mogła. Albo słownie, albo po prostu coś pomyśl, ja to słysze.** Lil: (Aha, wcześniej byłaś straszniejsza.) -**Wiem.** Marsh: Skończyłyście pogaduchy?!- zapytał z zazdrosną miną. Lil: Ta. A co zazdrosny? +: Jasne że jest! Jakiś głos rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju. To mnie zabolało, upadłam na łóżko- przez oparcie i zwijałam się z bólu. Podleciał do mnie zaniepokojony Marshall. Marsh: Atrix! Lili! Nic wam nie jest? -** Przepraszam próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale to bardzo cię boli, więc nie będe już próbowała.** Lil: Nie. To Atrix, chciała czegoś spróbować. Wstałam z łóżka i spojrzałam na telewizor, nadal leciał maraton Aanga. szkoda tylko, że odcinki nie były po kolei. Leciał właśnie odcinek, jak Zuko ćwiczył z Aangiem- obaj bez koszul. Spojrzałam się na Zuko, mój idol mimo tego, że kiedyś był zły. Marsh: Podoba ci się ten koleś? Lil: No ja nie moge! Jesteś zupełnie jak Kastiel! Marsh: Ten czerwonowłosy? Haha! Prosze cię, chyba nie jestem, aż tak szkaradny. Lil: Może. Podeszłam do komody i spojrzałam na telefon 22.00. Jest już dość późno. Lil: Jest już późno. Marsh: To co? Teraz możesz uczyć się władzy nad pasem i jesteś bardziej sprawna fizycznie- może poskaczemy po dachach? Lil: Parkour? Marsh: Nie. Nie będziemy się wspinać. Pas cię podniesie. Lil: Ok, ale najpierw nauka. Stanął przedemną, był o pół głowy wyższy. Ale lewitował. szturchnęłam go lekko- dopiero teraz wyprostował nogi i ustawił się na ziemi. Teraz był o głowe wyższy, żesz! Spokojnie pokazywał mi wszystkie ciosy i jak blokować ataki. Kilka razy przypadkiem go zraniłam i coś potłukłam, ale to nic. Na sam koniec pokazał mi jak mam panować nad złością, aby pas nie wymknął się z pod kontroli. Stanął jeszcze bliżej, złapał mnie za obie ręce i podniusł je do góry, podem w dół i złączył je. Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko. -** Ja też nie* Haha... Jakby tak pomyśleć jest całkiem całkiem. Ładne Czerwone(???) oczy, granatowo-czarne włosy, niebieskawa skóra. Jest inny, a i całkiem wyskoki. -** Mam ci coś zrobić? To mój chłopak!** Lil: (Ok, zaraz mu coś powiem.) To- to jest nie zbędne? Marsh: Tak. - powiedział cicho. Po chwili sprzeczek z Atrix wyszłam lekko z tego jakże krępującego uścisku. Marshall zdezorientowany podleciał do mnie, jego twarz na wysokości mojej. Marsh: Co jest? Lil: Przesadzasz. Masz dziewczynę. Marsh: Ty to ona, ona to ty. Na jedno wychodzi. Lil: Jak chcesz się z kimś tulić to masz to. Jednym ruszem ręki podesłałam mu końcówkę pasa. On złapał go i pogłaskał. -** Powiedz mu, że to bardzo miłe** Przewróciłam oczami i powiedziałam to co chciała Atrix, on się tylko lekko zarumienił i delikatnie puścił pas. Marsh: To co robimy? Parkour? Lil: Ok. O ile ty i Atrix mnie wspomożecie. +: Jasne! Znów upadałam tym razem na ziemię. Marsh: Haha... To zaczyna się robić komiczne. Lil: Nic się nie stało. Ale wiesz nie bardziej komiczne od tej twojej rany na policzku, którą zrobiłam. Poprzepychaliśmy się jeszcze trochę, Atrix coś mówiła- to strasznie bolało. W między czasie zeszliśmy na dół, dowiedziałam się, że on nie pije krwi tylko czerwony kolor, a Atrix odżywia się gdy ja jem! Sweet. Rzuciłam mu jabłko, on wypił z niego kolor, a ja je wszamałam. Weszłam na góre i jeszcze musiałam się przebrać, tak żeby było mi wygodnie skakać i się wspinać. Więc... żółty stanik sportowy, spodnie 3/4 wyglądające jak jeansy, tenisówki, żółte rękawiczki, żeby ręce mi się nie obcierały i szarą bluzę jakby było zimniej-obwiązałam ją sobie wokół bioder. Wyszłam z pokoju, Marshall trochę się gapił, ale już trudno. Atrix śmiesznie go opisała, zaśmiałam się i w tym samym czasie otworzyłam drzwi. Ciągle się śmiejąc wyszłam krok za drzwi i ktoś krzyknął. -: Ał! Uważaj! Lil: Co? -******************************Punkt widzenia Marshalla******************** Przed drzwiami stało 2 kolesi... Aaaa to ci dwaj, którzy pokłócili się o Lili. Zaakapturzony dużo mi o nich mówił... Lil: Co tu robicie?- powiedziała troche przestraszona. Lys: Roza miała ci przynieść zeszyt, który ci wypadł z plecaka, ale poszła na kolacje z Leo. Więc prosiła ci to przekazać. - Jest dość miły. Jak dla mnie, aż za bardzo. Lil: Dzięki Lysiu! A ten co tu robi? - Haha! To było niesamowite! Była super miła dla Lysandera, a dla tego Kastiela, oschła jak suchar. Nie powiem zacząłem się chichrać pod nosem. Kas: Ważniejsze pytanie, co ten ktoś robi u ciebie w domu, a ty jesteś tak ubrana?. - mina mi zrzedła, najwidoczniej Atrix mówiła coś do Lili, bo gdy to robi ona zaciska lekko pięści. Była zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć za nią, a co mi tam! I tak jestem nieśmiertelny. Marsh: Nie jestem ktoś, tylko Marshall Lee- nazwiska nie podam -, a jest tak ubrana bo wychodziliśmy właśnie. -*************************Lili****************************** Marshall powiedział im prawde, szkoda że nie całą. Lysandera to nie ruszyło, po prostu się uśmiechnął, a Kastiel wyglądał na conajmniej trzy razy uderzonego deską. Spojrzałam na Marsh'a, stał sobie spokojnie z zawadiacką miną i czekał na odpowiedź. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić więc, pobiegłam szybko na górę, schowałam zeszyt, wzięłam telefon i klucze. Zeszłam na dół... ich nie było. Drzwi były otwarte na ościerz, a z podwórka było słychać głosy. Podbiegłam jak najszybciej do drzwi i wyjrzałam, a tam Kastiel super zdenerwowany, Lysander powstrzymujący Kastiela przed 'zabiciem' Marshalla. A Marshall? Stał jakgdyby nigdy nic pod drzewem i trzymał się za brzuch; chyba Kas go uderzył. -** Marshall! Idź do Marshall'a!! Ten Kastiel zapłaci mi za to!** Pas pędził jak strzała w stronę Kasa, a ja próbowałam go powstrzymać. Na nic, zrezygnowałam. Zamiast przejmować się pasem, byłam w połowie drogi do Marshalla i krzyknęłam w niebo głosy. Lil: ATRIX!! PRZESTAŃ PROSZE!! OBIECUJE CI ZEMSZCISZ SIĘ, ALE NIE TERAZ! Proszę! Pobiegłam do Marshalla, on zwijał się z bólu, zakrywał rękoma brzuch. Musiało, go naprawdę boleć, skoro gdy robiłam mu rany podczas nauki, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Lil: Marshall! Nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił Kastiel? Marsh: K-kto? W brzuch uderzył mnie ten w-w wiktoriańskim stroju, a p-ponieważ ma zapinki ze srebra, trochę to bolało. Lil: Co?! Lysander? Marshall wstał i próbował się rozdziągnąć, ale nie udało mu się. No cóż. Marsh: Ta, ale to nie było takie bolesne. Ten Kastiel to ma mocne kopnięcie. Lil: Kopnął cię?! Dasz sobie rade sam? Marsh: Jasne... Tylko nie zrób im krzywdy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wstałam. Atrix chyba wyczuła moje zdenerwowanie i oddała pas spowrotem w moje rządy. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do obu winnych. Lil: Co wam strzeliło do głowy? Nie myślałam, że to powiem, ale wynocha z tąd... Powiedziałam stanowczo, ale za razem z opanowaniem. Obaj spojrzeli się na mnie pytająco, gdy ja tylko ruszając lekko ręką powstrzymywałam ten diabelski przedmiot przed wykonaniu na nich wyroku. Przechodzili po mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie zauważyli, że to mój pas, bo było to widać. Pas podniósł się na wysokość dolnej gumki od stanika. Kas: Nawet teraz masz miały biust. -**Beszczel** Lil: Ale, JUŻ!! Krzyknęłam z czerwonymi oczami od złości, ale nie pozwoliłam zrobić im krzywdy. Ale gdy to zrobiłam, przeniosłam ręce gwaltownie w dół. Co spowodowało, że ziemia podemną się lekko zapadła. Taki krąg. Lys: Ale... Lil: Spier***ać, bo pozabijam!! +: Ani mi się waż, wracać! Ał... To b-b-oli... Ja -pomocy? Lil: Aaaaaa!... Atrix coś powiedziała, a ja przepelniona taką złością. Nie mogłam jej opanować, a do tego ona coś powiedziała i upadlam, a ostatnie co zobaczyłam to trawa przed moimi oczami. ---- Obudziłam się, leżałam na kanapie, naprzeciwko mnie na klęczkach spał Marshall. Nie wiedziałam, że wampiry śpią. Była godziana 1.00 w nocy. Próbowałam wstać, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, ale mi się nie udało. Lil: Aghh. On momętalnie otworzył oczy. Marsh: Lil- to znaczy Atrix , Lili nic wam nie jest? Lil: Ja jakoś przeżyje. Marsh: A Atrix? +: W porządku, dzięki że pytasz kochanie. Lil: Aaggghhhhh... - Zwinęłam się w kłębek i przeczekałam ból.- Atrix możesz już nic nie mówić? Będe mówiła za ciebie. -**Dobrze i przepraszam.** Lil: Nic się nie stało. - powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. Marsh: Chwila... to było do mnie czy do Atrix? Lil: Do obojga. To co idziemy poskakać po dachach? Marsh: No to w drogę! Zabrałam to co wcześniej i wyszliśmy. Na początek sporo pomagał mi Marshall i Atrix. np:. Pomagał mi wejść, a ona zawiązywała pas i jak lina do wspinaczki. Było dużo śmiechu. Marshall i Atrix(ja) wymieniali się słodkimi słówkami... Bleh bleh bleh... On się popisywał, a my podcinałyśmy mu skrzydła. Wspinaliśmy się na kilka małych budynków, potem na kilka dużych i tak minęło kilka godzin. Słońce już świeciło, dlaczego go to nie bolało? Proste jak tost z nutellą! Krem przeciwsłoneczny! Marsh: Która godzina? Lil: Słońce już dawno wstało. Podejrzewam, że gdzieś 6. Ale sprawdzę... O Boże! Jest 7.34 muszę iść do szkoły. Marsh: Aha. A jaki jest najwyższy budynek w mieście? Lil: Moja szkoła, a co? Marsh: Kto pierwszy na najwyższym punkcie? Lil: Nie. Muszę jeszcze iść po plecak i kupić po drodze jakieś jedzenie, a poza tym i tak byś oszukiwał. Przysunął się lekko i powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem. Marsh: Nie użyje mocy. Tylko bieg i wspinaczka... Jak wygrasz przyniosę ci wszystko w mniej niż minutę. Odsunęlam się od niego i powiedziałam również uwodzicielskim głosem. Lil: Jeśli tak to zgoda. ( Możesz mi nie pomagać? Chcę się przekonać czy umiem to i owo.) -*** Spoczko, daj mu w kość!*** Lil: To co gotowy? Marsh: Zawsze. Ustawiliśmy się na krawędzi: Lil: Więc... Marsh: Do biegu... Lil: Gotowy... M/L: START! Wyruszyliśmy równo. Dzięki temu treningowi i skakaniu po budynkach i ovzywiście temu, że ten pas dał mi umiejętności- np. szybsze bieganie, super skoki(takie na serio wysokie, jak oczywiście chce), zwinność itp. Szybko przejełam prowadzenie. Biegliśmy przez najbardziej zatłoczone ulice miasta. Postanowiłam złapać się poręczy na balkonie zaraz nad nami, więc tak zrobiłam. Wskoczyłam dzięki temu szybko na dach, on biegł cięgle po ziemi. -** Dajesz, dajesz jest tuż za nami!** faktycznie, skoczył po krzesłach i wkońcu na dach. Biegliśmy ramie w ramie. I nagle dach się skończył trzeba było skoczyć w dal. No cóż, skok i równo lecieliśmy, nad płotem otaczającym szkołę, potem nad połową dziedzińca i kilkoma osobami. -*** I ch*j niech patrzą. Nie przejmuj się!** Lil: ok. Oboje wylądowaliśmy, Marshall w pięknym stylu, rozłożył cienżar. A ja trochę koślawo- no nic. Za to, że tak wylądowalam straciłam troche czasu i Marsh mnie wyprzedził. Przebiegłam przez tłum gapiów i zaczęłam się wspinać. Był znów szybszy już był prawie na górze, a ja w połowie. Zaparłam się na parapecie, odbiłam z nóg i jeszczepodciągnęlam się szybko i mocno z rąk i wyskoczyłam. Tak z dwa metry nad szkołę, wylądowałam tym razem w piękniejszym stylu, niż Marshall. I tak byłam pierwsza! Lil: yay! Wygrana! Marshall dopiero teraz doszedł na górę. Gdy mnie zobaczyl, zrobił skfaszoną minę i stanął przedemną. Marsh: Gratulacje. To co jaką bułkę z dżemem czy z serem? Lil: Dzięki i z budyniem. Szybko zniknął i po jakiś 30 sekundach był z powrotem. Świeża bułka z budyniem, plecak dobrze zakakowany. Nawet o piciu pomyślał. Lil: Dzięki! - Samowolnie rzuciłam mu się na szyje. -** Opanuj się dzieczyno, bo poczuje się doceniony** Po usłyszeniu tego odskoczyłam od niego z lekkim rumieńcem, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i zeszłam wolno na dół. On widząc tłum ludzi też zamiast powoli zlecieć, to wziął mnie na ręce i zeskoczył po prostu. Wylądował jakgdyby zeskoczł z jednego schodka. Lil: Z łaski swojej już mnie puść. Marsh: Jak sobie pani życzy. Lil: Ej, panie ładny masz ty dziewczyne. - odstawił mnie na ziemię. Marsh: Ty jesteś nią, ona tobą... - zrobił zamyśloną minę - Na jedno wychodzi! Lil: Ta. Może i pan ładny, ale dość głupi.- poklepałam go po ramieniu. Marsh: Ładny? - zapytał z podniesionymi brwiami Lil: Brzydki - odpowiedziałam z pięknym wyszczerzem. Marsh: Atrix, by tak nie powiedziała. Lil: Ale ja i owszem.\ Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że dookoła nas zabrali się uczniowie mojej szkoły. Naszczęscie dyry ani żadnych nauczycieli jeszcze nie było... Oprócz Pani Miki, ale ona nie jest nauczycielem, tylko sekretarką i do tego ma 20 lat. Więc zachowuje się mniej więcej jak my. Nie zwraca uwagi na drobne popisy. Jak jest bójka to rozdziela delikwentów, ale ani razu nie doniosła dyrce. Lil: Hej, wszystkim? --: Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - krzyknął jakiś człowieczek z tyłu. Lil: Przyjaciel? Jaki przy... A no tak! Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i złapał w talii. Marsh: No przedstaw mnie. -** No, ludzie! Powiedz mu coś. Ciekawe czy przez te 400 lat jak jestem tu zamknięta, też tak zarywa do panieniek. A poza tym jest dla ciebie za stary, jest od ciebie starszy o 987 lat. A dopiero od stu jest wśród śmiertelników.** Lil: (ok) Puść mnie staruchu, albo odetne Ci te paluszki. - powiedziałam groźnie, ale i na tyle cicho, aby tylko on słyszał. Nastychmiast mnie puścił i podrapał się po głowie. Chcialam odejść, ale zapomniałam o tej chordzie otaczającej nas. Rozalia przepchnęła się z Lysanderem do samego środka. R: Hej, Lili! Kim się pyta co to za przystojniaczek? Lil: Hejo, was moge przedstawić. Marshall. Marsh: Co? Lil: Gunwo. To jest Roza. Roza- Marshall, Marshall- Roza. Marsh: Miło mi ci... Lil: Ona ma chłopaka. - powiedziałam mu cicho do ucha. Marsh: ... Cze. R: Hej. Lil: A z Lysanderem się znacie. Lys: Nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Lil: Co? -** On i ten czerwonowłosy tego nie pamiętają. Wymazałam im pamięć, kiedy byłaś naładowana mocą. ** Lil: (Aha...) Pomyłka! Lysander to jest Marshall, Marshall to Lysander. Lys: Miło mi. Marsh: Mi troche mniej. Lys: Słycham? Marsh: Nic... - powiedział szybko i się obrócił na pięcie. Minęła chwila, ja rozmawiałam z Rozalią i kilkoma dziewczynami z innych klas, np. Madi z 1c czy Amanda z 2a. Marshall rozmawiał, lub raczej flirtował z innymi dziewczynami, na co Atrix kazała mi go bić łokciem w żebra. Grupka szybko się rozeszła, bo żadne z nas nie odpowiadało na najczęściej zadawane pytania, takie jak: - Ile to ciacho ma lat? / Ile masz lat, przystojniaczku? - Ma dziewczynę? / Masz już dziewczynę? - Jak on zeskoczył z tegodachu, że mu nic nie jest? / Jak ty z tamtąd zeskoczyłeś? - Dlaczego on woli Ciebię, odemnie ?! / Dlaczego się z tą Lili zadajesz? (Ta... Amber...) - Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? / Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? - Czy moż...;;;; Chwila wróć do poprzedniego pytania. Impreza?! Lil: Jasne, że będe. Marsh: A ja razem z tobą. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: W życiu Cie nie wezmę na impreze. Na dodatek u Kastiela. Marsh: Skąd wiesz, że to u niego? Lil: Bo właśnie zaprasza nas jego kuzynka, która z nim mieszka. W tym momęcie przerwała mi Roza, która już dawno temu spławiła Lysandera. Buu... R: To idziemy na zakupy? Lil: Nie. Znajde coś w szafie. Nie noszę sukienek, więc zostają spodnie. R: Szkoda... To idę namówić kogoś innego, narazie! Lil: Naraska! Szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia i- i -i teraz! Już jej nie ma. Lil: To było też do ciebie Marshall. Marsh: Będe tu na ciebie czekać. - przytulił mnie, to było dziwne. Lil: Wow! Przesadzasz! To, że twoja dziewczyna jest we mnie, to nie zanaczy, że ją jestem! Jednym ruchem odepchnęłam go od siebie. Lil: Atrix, chcesz się pożegnać? +: Cześć, słonko. Lil: Aaaa. Zwinęłam się z bólu i przez to przewróciłam. Marshall jest może idiotą, ale jest bardzo szybki; moce wampira. Jedyne czego żałuje to, to że żebym się nie uderzyła głową o ziemię musiał, albo podlecieć do góry, albo objąć mnie (całą) i samemu upaść. Żebym się nie postrącała. Najlepsze jest to, że złapał mnie, gdy już praktycznie leżałam, więc ma refleks. Upadliśmy na ziemię, słyszałam jęk Marshalla. Wyglądało to pewnie mocnarnie i bohatersko. Lil: M-m-marshall... - powiedziałam bardzo cichym i stłumionym głosem. - Nic ci nie jest..? Wypuścił mnie z objęć i delikatnie podleciał do góry. Lil: Marshall? Marsh: Nic mi nie jest. Idź na te lekcje. Lil: Ale... Wyprostował się przedemną i zrobił pewną siebie minę. Marsh: Idź, nic mi nie jest. Lil: Dobrze. Cześć. Pierwszy raz od 3 lat, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Od zawsze, byłam bardzo wyszczekana, a teraz? Może odebrało mi mowę, bo chyba pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił, dla mnie coś takiego. Weszłam do szkoły nie oglądając się za siebie. Wszystkie lekcje mijały długo i ciężko. Z wyjątkiem informatyki. Ona minęła mi najgorzej.Lekcja wolna- siedzę na fejsie, na komixxach i słucham CeZika oczywiście w słuchawkach. Zalogowałam się tylko na fejsie, a tu 100 wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej. Oczywiście dotyczących "nowego ciacha", "Umięśnionego idola", "Niebieskowłosego przystojniaka", "Niezwykłego obłąkańca". Wiem, wiem z tym ostatnim to przesadziłam. No cóż. Miałam jeszcze zajęcia dodatkowe na świetlicy. Pani nie było, ale i tak musieliśmy zostać na świetlicy! A że na te zajęcia (Dla szczegulnie uzdolnionych) Chodzą 2-3 osoby nie było nas za dużo. Więc wyszłam, ze szkoły o 14. 20. Miałam jeszcze niecałe 3 godziny do imprezy.